Where We Belong
by storytobetold
Summary: One Shot: Elena's decision to her next life.


**This was written before the episode 'The Last Day' so the facts don't exactly match. Review Please(:**

* * *

><p><em>Pain. Struggle. Hunger. Temptation.<em> Elena's eyes opened to see the world. It was enhanced. The sun hurt her head, her eyes, hers teeth, her body in general. The thought of the night before sent chills up and down Elena's spine. Elena remembered the sacrificial ritual. Elijah was making sure she lived.  
>Deep down Elena knew Elijah cared for her. In a simple 'you look like the girl I was in love with so I will protect you matter' care. Then it dawned on her. She died. Elena died right in front of Klaus. Damon's blood was in her system. Then someone from behind attacked her. Only her. As if it was part of the plan. A plan to end her life with the blood of a vampire in her system meaning she was in transition. She knew Damon didn't mean it and Elena swore someone was going to save the entire situation. She didn't actually plan on dying.<br>This is a cruel joke Elena thought pulling her aching body up from her bed. How did she even get here? She remembered clearly what happened. She died out in the woods with Klaus. It wasn't an intentional death, but she died. Someone wanted her to become a vampire. The word hurt Elena. Vampire. That is what she was turning into. Something she fell in love with but it wasn't human. It wasn't Elena. The word vampire meant change. She saw what it did to people, friendships, loved ones. If there was anything she could get was answers from a vampire. Stefan in that matter. Someone who was there at the rituals. Reality all of them were there. Her friends. Tyler, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, Jenna, Jeremy, and even Elijah. Then the two brothers who have done so much for her. Stefan and Damon. Both there and both watched her die.  
>Standing and looking around Elena's room. Her head was spinning and the world got sharper that it sent a high pitched noise to her brain. Her brain was ready for the transition but her body wasn't making, it difficult to move. In the clothes she was wearing the night before she left the house, not caring who was up and who wasn't. The drive to the Salvatore house was painful. The noise the car made was disastrously painful. The rev of the engine almost brought tears to Elena eyes. The door was unlocked but Elena found herself knocking on her own house's door. It was only seconds later when Stefan opened the door.<p>

His eyes were wide and red. Like they've been crying. Tears? Elena though. Why tears? Stefan's face held shock and awe. The words chocked in his throat. He couldn't speak.  
><em>"Elena…"<em> Stefan said just above a whisper.  
><em>"What is going on?"<em> Elena said who found herself almost in tears. Stefan's hurt face only brought agony to her. He was such a pure person so to see him eternally upset broke her heart. Elena couldn't bare the hurt much longer so she pushed past him. His eyes covering her with every step she took.  
><em>"DAMON!"<em> Elena screamed stepping into the house. There was no sound but Damon's body appeared in the room in seconds. Elena knew it there, by both of their faces they were not expecting to see her. They both thought she was dead. Elena choked back tears and took a seat on the couch. To hold the tears Elena put her head in her hands.  
><em>"This is the transition, right? Sunlight hurting. Enhanced senses. Hunger. Headaches. This is it right?"<em> Elena said lifting her head which was red with tears. Stefan looked sorry and upset for this happening. Damon only held a strict look. He looked deep in thought and nothing else, like he didn't care.  
><em>"Who did it?"<em> Elena said quietly.  
><em>"ANSWER ME!"<em> Elena screamed and both the boys looked at her. Still there was only silence.  
><em>"I SAID ANSWER ME!"<em> Elena screamed again this time standing up from her spot.  
><em>"Katherine."<em> Damon said. His voice hard and cold. Katherine. Of course. She wasn't dead yet and there was no reason as to why she wouldn't. Only bringing more misery into Elena's life.  
><em>"Of course she did."<em> Elena said feeling an overwhelming feeling. How could she be one of them.  
><em>"Elena, how are you feeling?"<em> Stefan asked taking a step closer to her. How is she feeling?  
><em>"I'm feeling fantastic, Stefan. I'm loving this feeling right now."<em> Elena said feeling a great hate emotion for a second. Hate. An emotion Elena wasn't use to feeling. She is such a loving person and always willing to give second chances. The question was, why Katherine did this?  
><em>"She did this to me for what? To piss me off? To prove a point?"<em> It was clear Elena was talking to herself. At the moment it was all about her and she wanted to disappear. Stefan now sat next to Elena putting his hand on hers. Damon still stood as hard as a stone.  
><em>"If it's any conciliation. I'm happy you're not dead."<em> Stefan whispered lightly but Elena heard it. She heard his voice loud and clear. Elena loved him, she really did. It was just the pressure. She was not trying to be mean and Elena did want to say _'I love you'_ but she couldn't bring the words up.  
><em>"I can't."<em> Elena finally let out. This caught the attention of both the brothers. Damon seemed to slouch a bit and loosen the stern look. Instead it was replaced with a meaningful heartfelt look. Stefan's face broke he was expecting her to choose.  
><em>"Elena, you can't die."<em> Stefan said attempting to comfort her. Only making Elena snap.  
><em>"Stefan, I'M ALREADY DEAD!"<em> Stefan's eyes closed. Lines appearing on his face. Elena stood from her spot trying to hold back tears. Elena didn't look at either of them but went straight upstairs.  
><em>"Are you going to make her choose?"<em> Damon finally said. He was genuinely concerned. Stefan opened his clutched eyes and looked at Damon.  
><em>"I'm not making her choose. I can't let her die, Damon. She didn't deserve that. So, no I'm not letting her choose. The choice is made."<em> Stefan stood from his seat. Looking at Damon with such a hatred he hasn't ever shown. The two have been in plenty of fights but this was different. It once again came down to the love of a women. Damon wanting her. Stefan had her. Now she was dead. Stefan plunged towards Damon. Damon taking a swift move to the side.  
><em>"CALM DOWN."<em> Damon said looking at Stefan. Damon looked tired. He WAS tired. Tired of fighting with his brother. The can both agree on something and that is their love for Elena. Stefan only shook his head and walked out of the house. Anger was clearly rolling off him.  
>Damon took advantage of the moment and went upstairs to Elena. He had a plan to be honest with her. Something that was difficult for him to do but he was no longer 2011 Damon, currently, he was 1864 Damon.<p>

_"Elena."_ Damon said walking into Stefan's room knowing she was going to be there. She sat crisscrossed on the bed tears rolling down her face. He wasn't going to ask if she was okay because he knew for a fact she wasn't. There was nothing alright about this.  
><em>"What?"<em> Elena snapped making Damon smile.  
><em>"I think at the moment you need to hear something, from me."<em> Damon made enough eye connect with Elena to continue.  
><em>"In 1864 when I died and woke with Katherine's blood in my system I didn't freak out. I honestly didn't. I decided when I woke that I wasn't going to be changed. It hurt to much without her. She created a monster inside me that I've been hiding. I want to blame Stefan for my changing but it was her. I tried my hardest to live without her for the first few couple weeks I was changed. I just couldn't."<em> Elena's face was confused.  
><em>"I lived a life of anger and hatred but I had a family around all the time. I just covered my love for them, you know? Like I was scared. I was scared to live a happy life without Katherine. Now that everything has changed in my life."<em> Still confused.  
><em>"The point to this was I went through many lifetimes of agony and hate. I don't want you to go through this. Your life hasn't been easy. I get that. But this decision will change your life. The Elena you died as is dead. This is a new Elena. If you want her you can. You can try to fight back to her but now you're the girl in transition. I don't want you to end your new life. Okay? But I can't let you have Stefan make the decision for you. If you want to officially die then do it but if you want even the slightest bit of life then finish the change."<em> Elena was lost in it. All she worked for to keep everyone safe and Elena could not keep herself safe. The pain made Elena clutch to her heart. There was no thump. Every beat she was use to feeling she didn't feel. Elena sighed and stood from her spot.  
><em>"Thank you."<em> She whispered before going downstairs to Stefan who was back in the house. The sight of him made Elena hurt more. He had a drink in his hands and his head was low, looking at the floor. Elena couldn't help herself and went to him.  
><em>"I love you, Stefan."<em> Elena said pulling his head up. She crouched down in front of him making them eye level. Tears were visible on his face.  
><em>"You know I love you. With every beat of my heart. You know that."<em> Elena said, she was at a loss of words. He attempted a smile, it was twisted and lost. Just like Elena was feeling.  
><em>"I know."<em> Stefan said taking one of her hands and kissed the palm. Elena smiled in the beauty of the moment. Elena connected eyes with Stefan and used her other hand to stroke his cheek.  
><em>"I can't. I can't choose the life you chose. I wanted to grow up Stefan. I wanted kids and I knew eventually me and you would end because of this but I hoped it would have been different. I DO want a life with you but it won't be in this life. I'm dead. I'm not choosing a life where my heart doesn't beat. I need warmth of my body. I can't take the pressure of wanting to kill someone. I can't be Katherine."<em> Elena said tears rolling down her face. Stefan didn't look at Elena in that moment although tears were rolling down his face. Elena kissed the top of his head and released their hands. Elena felt more pain that instant. Elena felt someone else and turned to see Damon leaning again the wall, his eyes closed, like he was listening intensely. Damon's eyes snapped open and looked at Elena. His face was stone. She braced herself for his goodbye and went to his and embraced him in a hug. The first hug he actually embraced and hugged back. Elena could feel his tears on her shirt making her tears roll more feverishly.  
><em>"Listen to me, take care of him. I know you don't want to and you'll play the 'I'm to good for this' but promise me you'll take care of him. Be the brother he lost. Okay, Damon? Don't run and push away. Go far away with him and you too live a brotherly life."<em> Damon's gripped tighter and Elena chuckled out of her tears and looked at him. Feeling comfortable with the fact she gave him his humanity. Elena gave him his life back.  
><em>"I'll be watching."<em> Damon smiled at this. She honestly would watch them. No matter what she would watch those who love her. Her death was not going to be gloomy but it would effect everyone in this town. Elena either had a good effect or a bad effect on everyone here. She wanted everyone to remember her as sweet innocent Elena.  
><em>"Hey, maybe I can run into the Salvatore's back in 1864. You know the two brothers that died. Maybe I can experience them."<em> Stefan now stood by Damon, tear marks on both their faces. Damon did the brotherly thing and placed his arm around Stefan's shoulder. It was a brotherly move that made Elena smile. Damon was supporting him. Their new found brotherly love would only break her more. She wouldn't be here to witness it.  
><em>"See you guys in the afterlife."<em> Elena whispered knowing they heard her.  
>Elena took her vervain necklace off and placed it on the table by the door. She was eager to see her parents again. At least she wouldn't be alone in her afterlife. Maybe she could finally live a life with her parents. The life she longed for since they passed. Elena opened the door and tried to hold back tears from the brightness only to feel the sun burning her. More than a natural sunburn but it burnt. Elena closed the door behind her and walked out to her car to protect herself. She started the car and drove faster than ever. Elena was going to leave Mystic Falls. She was NOT going to let her spirit stay here. She wanted to remember the town as it was. Beautiful, not as her death place. The sign of Mystic Falls passed by her and Elena let the last of her tears roll as she let the town and the people in it go.<p> 


End file.
